Happy Birthday Chopper
by Pati-Swan
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Chopper, malos recuerdos le atormentan, pero sus amigos le ayudaran a ver que es un renito con un corazón de oro, un oneshot de lo más tierno, es mi primer fic, espero que os guste. FELICIDADES TONY TONT CHOPPER¡


Comenzaba a hacer frío, pues estábamos en Diciembre, y era algo que también se notaba en el Going Merry.

Sanji ya volvía a encargarse de quitar la nieve de la cubierta, por orden de Nami, su pelirroja favorita, Luffy y Usopp habían comenzado su concurso de muñecos de nieve, y Zoro ya empezaba a pensar que debería ponerse la camiseta para entrenar en cubierta, las chicas permanecían en la cocina, tomando tranquilamente el chocolate caliente que les había preparado el cocinero del grupo.

También en la cocina se encontraba el pequeño reno Chopper, que no se movía de su silla, frente a la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Se acercaba su cumpleaños, y él lo sabía, pero no le resultaba un motivo de celebración.

Cada 24 de Diciembre, Chopper se acordaba del día que nació siendo un ''monstruo'' para sus compañeros renos; también recordaba con dolor su infancia de marginación y burla…el pequeño médico se atrevía a decir que odiaba el día de su cumpleaños.

De repente una voz le sobresaltó:-¡Eh, Chopper! Vamos a hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve, ¿Te apuntas?-Era Luffy, su capitán, un chico muy hiperactivo pero también un gran amigo.

Antes de que Chopper pudiera contestar, un joven narigudo les interrumpió dando un gran portazo al abrir la puerta:-¡Pero Luffy no seas ingenuo! Todo el mundo sabe que no hay ser viviente que pueda ganar al gran Usopp en una guerra de bolas de nieve…-Vociferaba Usopp con la cabeza bien alta.

Chopper sonrió; no había pensado en todos ellos, aquellas navidades iba a pasarlas con sus amigos, y, aunque eso le hacía sentirse algo mejor, no conseguía borrar de su cabeza aquellos horribles recuerdos:-¡Claro, lo haré lo mejor que pueda!-Dijo finalmente el renito, bajándose de un salto de su silla.

Estuvieron una media hora jugando a tirarse bolas de nieve, hasta que Sanji les llamó para comer. En la comida estuvieron hablando sobre las fiestas que se avecinaban y, de repente, a la pelirroja se le ocurrió mencionar:

-Ahora que lo pienso…hoy es día 23, por lo tanto… ¿Mañana no es el cumpleaños de Chopper?-

-Ay mi Nami-Swan, estas en todo-Contestó un Sanji con corazones en los ojos, y mientras servía mas carne añadió:-Pues habrá que celebrarlo de alguna forma ¿No?-

Todos se quedaron mirando a Chopper, que permanecía cabizbajo y sin inmutarse; entonces Usopp saltó diciendo:-Pero que decís, mañana hay que celebrar nochebuena, no su cumpleaños, recordad que el día de noche buena es muy importante y no nos lo podemos saltar-Terminó la frase mirando al pequeño doctor con preocupación, pues el joven no había soltado tal egoísmo por placer, sino porque notaba que a su amigo reno le pasaba algo, y muy grave.

El resto de la comida permaneció tranquila. Y al acabar de comer, todos tenían un poco de tiempo libre que cada uno aprovechaba a su manera, así que Usopp decidió aprovecharlo hablando con Chopper, al cual se llevó a cubierta y lo sentó a su lado.

Permanecieron los dos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que el chico se armó de valor y al fin preguntó sin rodeos:

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar de tu cumpleaños? Es decir…-Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ya que temía no ser suficientemente sensible con su compañero, al cual se le notaba a la legua que estaba afectado por algo-…un cumpleaños es algo que le gusta a todo el mundo, y recuerda que estarás con nosotros.

Chopper quedó callado, dudando de si debía decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba, hasta que se decidió a expresarlo:

-Yo…cuando nací, ya era un monstruo, era una vergüenza para mi familia, y es más, para toda mi manada, ojalá…-Los ojos de Chopper empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas-¡Ojalá yo no hubiera nacido!-Se lamentó entre sollozos, con los ojos apretados e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Ante esta última frase, Usopp giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia su amigo, nunca le había visto así, el muchacho se levantó de un brinco dispuesto a soltarle un sermón de los que hacen historia:

-Mira Chopper, eso que dices no quiero volvértelo a oír; esa es una mentira mas grande que un templo hombre. Escúchame bien, ¡Tú no eres un monstruo, eres un gran guerrero! De no ser por ti, nadie habría vencido a los secuaces de Wapol, ¿Y crees que yo solo hubiera vencido a Miss Merrychristmas y Mr.4? ¡Claro que no, sin ti nunca habríamos salido adelante con nuestra aventura! Y lo más importante, si tú no hubieras nacido…yo nunca habría tenido un amigo tan fiel.-

Cuando Usopp terminó su discurso, Chopper le miró sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos, a pesar de estar hinchados por sus lágrimas. Era la primera vez que veía a Usopp tan preocupado por alguien…el pequeño reno comenzaba a pensar, que quizá aquel fuera su destino, estar en aquella tripulación y convertirse en un fuerte pirata.

El resto de la tarde Chopper notó al resto de la tripulación comportarse de forma extraña, lo más raro que vio fue a Sanji y Zoro, sentados en la misma mesa, que parecía que estaban enganchando algo en un libro, y sin pelearse…Al pequeño doctor todo aquello empezaba a darle algo de miedo ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todos trabajaban juntos pero sin él?...Aquella noche perdió el apetito y decidió irse a dormir sin haber cenado.

El reloj del Merry marcaba las doce menos cinco, casi medianoche, y Chopper aún no había conseguido dormirse, ya quedaba menos para el día 24, y los recuerdos horribles que creía haber dejado atrás volvían a atormentarle; fue entonces cuando oyó el timbre del reloj de cuco que tenía Usopp en su cuarto; ya eran las doce, definitivamente, había llegado el día.

Fue entonces cuando Chopper oyó unos pasos avecinarse hacia su cuarto, el reno se levantó de su cama de un brinco, cuando vio que se abría la puerta.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHOPPER!-Gritaron sus amigos al entrar en la habitación.

Chopper se quedó muy sorprendido al ver a la tripulación entrar con un gran pastel, decorado con fresitas y cerezas, también llevaban algo que parecía ser un regalo…

El pequeño médico se quedó sin habla, y al momento Usopp intervino diciendo:-Chopper, después de todo este año juntos, nos hemos dado cuenta de lo bien que lo pasamos contigo, y que eres ¡¡¡¡El segundo mejor bucanero de los siete mares!-gritó Usopp señalándole con el dedo índice.

-Así se habla Usopp-Interrumpió Luffy-Así que, te hemos hecho este regalo entre todos-Y extendió los brazos entregándole un gran libro forrado en piel rosa en que bordado con letras doradas ponía ''TonyTony Chopper, photo álbum''.

Chopper se quedó alucinando, no había dicho nada aún y, finalmente, al coger el libro, dijo con un hilo de voz:-G…gracias…amigos-Entonces abrió el libro, sorprendiéndose aún más de lo que había dentro.

En aquel libro se plasmaban en forma de dibujo, recortes o fotografías todos los maravillosos momentos que había pasado Chopper con la tripulación de sombrero de paja.

Al principio del libro se había escrito: ''Tu verdadera vida, empieza hoy, Dr.Tony''.

El renito no pudo retener sus lágrimas, pero ahora, eran de alegría.

**Fin **


End file.
